Partners For Life
by arielanne04
Summary: How I would want things to end up with Lilly and Scotty--if there was going to be a Season 8. Unfortunately,Cold Case was officially canceled by CBS yesterday.It will start with the proposal,and will cover all the other big moments in their life together.
1. Chapter 1

**Partners For Life**

_**Note: **__Set after the Season 7 finale. When they get engaged, they will have worked together for 8 years, and when they get married, _

_they will have worked together for 9 years._

_**Note:**__I do not own this show, any of the characters, or anything having to do with the show--as much as I may want to.. All that I own _

_are the kids that they will have later on._

_**Summary:**_ _How I want things to end up with Lilly and Scotty--if there is a Season 8 (please God let there be one!). It will start with the _

_proposal, and will cover all the other big moments in their life together._

Chapter 1

**Philadelphia, PA--October 26th, 2012--5:00 p.m.**

Lilly stood in front of the full length mirror in her beautiful strapless beaded wedding dress, waiting for the ceremony to start. She

had to literally pinch herself to make sure that this was really happening. It was though, and in 15 minutes time, she would be walking

down aisle and marrying her fiance', partner of 9 years, and love of her life, Scotty Valens. She couldn't help but smile as she thought

back to the night he had proposed exactly one year earlier.

**Flashback**--**Philadelphia,PA--evening of October 26th, 2011**

Today was a very special day--it not only marked 8 years since they had first met, but also 1 year since they had officially become

a couple and had starting dating. After finishing a romantic dinner to celebrate, and heading back outside, Scotty looked over at her.

"Hey," he said "it's such a nice night out. Why don't we go for a little stroll. I know the perfect place where we can be alone--just the

two us."

"That's sounds wonderful" she replied, as she wrapped both arms around his and snuggled in close. They walked for about 15 minutes

before arriving at their destination--the fountain in Rittenhouse Square.

"Well, what do think?" he asked.

"It's beautiful--even more so than I remember." she said, as they sat down at the edge of the fountain--both of them then breaking into

smiles as they realized that this was the exact same spot where they had ended their first date, _and _shared their first kiss just 1 year before.

"Not as beautiful as you, though" he said, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. After they parted, she leaned her head on his

shoulder.

"You know, everything about tonight has been so perfect--so magical. I really wish it could just go on forever."

"It can" he whispered in her ear, standing up in front of her and dropping down on one knee.

Right then, she realized just exactly what he was about to do, and both hands immediately flew up to her mouth in total shock and disbelief.

She had had a feeling, when he had picked her up earlier, that he had _something_ big planned to celebrate the evening, but _this _was beyond

anything she could have _ever _imagined.

Seeing that she was now clearly too stunned to say _anything_, he continued:

"One year ago today, the most amazing thing happened--I found _"the one"_--the one who, at the end of the day, I could never imagine my life

without, the one who has stayed by my side through thick and thin, the one whose love for me never has, and never will never come to and end.

You truly have captured my heart, and for that, I now give myself completely to you, and you alone--not just for today, not just for tomorrow, but

for the rest of our lives. These last 8 years together have been some of the best years of my life, and I hope to share many, many more with you

as time goes on--not just in _work_, but in _life_. ~_reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small velvet box, and opens it, revealing a beautiful 3 _

_carat princess cut diamond ring~_You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Lil, and I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?"

She had always prided herself on not getting overly emotional about anything, but at this moment, she couldn't help but cry tears of pure

and utter happiness.

"Nothing would make me happier--of course I will" she choked out, tears still running down her face.

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger before picking her up--her arms wrapping around his neck, and his wrapping around her

waist, and twirling her around in his arms. When he finally did set her back down, they smiled at each, leaned in, and shared their first

kiss as a newly engaged couple.

As far as either one of them were concerned, this night couldn't have ended _any _better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**End of flashback**

She had just come back to reality when she heard a knock at the door, and saw her dad walk in.

"It's almost time to start, Lilly. Are you...?" he started to say, but stopped when he saw her standing there.

"What is it, Dad?" she asked.

"It's just...you look so beautiful. Scotty is one lucky guy."

"Thanks, Dad." she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"So are you ready?" he asked, actually getting it all out this time.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my life." she replied.

He offered her his arm, she took it, and together they walked out of the room, and stood outside the entrance to the sanctuary.

As they waited for the music to begin, she realized that this was just the beginning of a whole new, and happier, life for her--and

she couldn't wait.

As the music began to play, everybody stood up, their eyes totally on her. Her eyes, however, were completely on Scotty, and

that's where they stayed the whole time.

When they got to the front, Paul turned to her, lifted up her veil, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you, Lilly."

"I love you too, Dad." she replied. He then placed her hand in Scotty's, turned to sit down, and the minister began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today before God and all those present to unite this man, Scott Valens, and this woman, Lillian

Rush, in the bonds of Holy Matrimony. If anyone can show just cause as the why these two should not be married, let them speak now,

or forever hold their peace. _~silence~ _Now then, who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

"I do" Paul replied, before sitting down.

"In marriage, couples not only show their love through the exchanging of rings, but also through words, or sometimes songs. Today, Scott

and Lillian have decided to read a very special piece--together--a piece that they believe describes their true feelings for one another. It's

called **My Love**, by Linda Lee Elrod."

**Scotty: **"When I met you, I had no idea how much my life was about to be changed, but then, how could I have known?"

**Lilly:** "A love like ours happens once in a lifetime. You were a miracle to me, the one who was everything I had ever dreamed of, the one

I thought existed only in my imagination."

**Scotty: **"And when you came into my life, I realized that what I had always thought was happiness couldn't compare to the joy loving you

brought me. "

**Lilly:** "You are a part of everything I think and do and feel,"

**Scotty: **"And with you by my side, I believe that anything is possible."

**Lilly:** "(this day) gives me a chance to thank you for the miracle of you..."

**Scotty & Lilly:** "you are, and always will be, the love of my life."

"Marriage is the uniting of two hands, two hearts, and two lives forever in love. Love is trust, patience, faithfulness, kindness, and so many

other things, but really, in the end, it's knowing that when the day is over, you can't imagine your life with anyone else, it's knowing in your

heart that that person will always be by your side to share in all the joys and hurts of life, it's knowing that they will love you no matter what.

So as you stand here today holding each others hands in your own, do you believe, with all your heart, that no one else will _ever _make you

feel the way _this_ person does? If so, please respond by saying "we do".

"We do".

"All right, we now come to the time of exchanging vows. Scott, you may go first. Please repeat after me:"

"I, Scott Valens, choose you, Lillian Rush to be my wife, as my friend, my love, and mother of our children."

**"I, Scott Valens, choose you, Lillian Rush to be my wife, as my friend, my love, and mother of our children."**

"On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it."

**"On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it."**

"I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and and the easy."

**"I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy."**

"Whatever may come, I will always be there."

**"Whatever may come, I will always be there."**

"As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"

**"As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"**

"now, and for as long as we both shall live."

**"now, and for as long as we both shall live."**

"Lillian, you're next. Please repeat after me:"

"I, Lillian Rush, choose you, Scott Valens to be my husband, as my friend, my love, and father of our children."

**"I, Lillian Rush, choose you, Scott Valens to be my husband, as my friend, my love, and father of our children."**

"On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it."

**"On this day, I affirm the relationship we have enjoyed, looking to the future to deepen and strengthen it."**

"I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy."

**"I will trust you and honor you. I will love you faitfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy."**

"Whatever may come, I will always be there."

**"Whatever may come, I will always be there."**

"As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"

**"As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep"**

"now, as for as long as we both shall live."

**"now, and for as long as we both shall live."**

_~asks for the rings~ _"Now, it is time for the exchanging of rings. Scott, if you would please take this ring, and as you place it on

Lillian's finger, please repeat after me:"

"With this ring, I promise you my undying love and devotion. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be I give to you."

**"With this ring, I promise you my undying love and devotion. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be I give to you."**

"Lillian, if you would now take the other ring, and as you place it on Scott's finger, please repeat after me:"

"With this ring, I promise you my undying love and devotion. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be I give to you."

**"With this ring, I promise you my undying love and devotion. All that I was, all that I am, and all that I ever will be I give to you."**

"Scott and Lillian have pledged their love and devotion in front of all her today. It now gives me great pleasure, by the power vested in my by

God and the state of Pennsylvania, to pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

As the minister spoke that last line, they both smiled even wider than they had before, knowing that the moment they had both waited so

eagerly for for the last year was now upon them. She saw something, though--an almost mischievious look in his eyes--like he was about

to do something completely unexpected. Just then, it happened. He reached down, and literally swept her off her feet and into his arms.

She then placed both arms around his neck as they shared in their first kiss as a married couple.

Everything stood up and started clapping and cheering. At that point he set her back down, and, hand-in-hand, they turned to face the

audience. He held an arm out to her, which she gladly took, and they waited for the minister to finish.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present to you, for the very first time, Valens!"

The recessional began to play, and more applause followed as they walked back down the aisle. Once outside, they ran hand in hand

down the stairs, and through a shower of rice to the limo that would take them to the reception. They climbed in, closed the door behind

them, and the driver pulled away from the church. It wasn't until that very moment, however, that they realized that while their _wedding_

had just come to an end, their new _life _together was only just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

About 15 minutes later, the limo pulled up to the reception area. Right before they walked in, they heard the announcement:

"And here they come now, ladies and Mrs. Scott Valens!"

Scotty looked at Lilly. "Well, that's us" he said, gently squeezing her hand. "Are you ready?"

"With you by my side? Of course I am." They smiled at each other, and then shared a brief kiss before heading in.

As soon as they appeared, the whole place erupted into claps and shouts of congratulations. So far, everybody had just

been mingling, but now, it was just about time for their first dance.

"All right, if everyone else could please stand back, it is now time for Scott and Lillian's first dance as husband and wife."

Scotty gently took Lilly's hand in his own, and held it up. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

Lilly smiled. "Of course you may" she replied.

He then escorted her out to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

As they gently swayed to David Pomeranz's _On This Day_, they felt as if they were the only two people on Earth.

**Here we stand today**

**Like we always dreamed**

**Starting out our life together**

**The light is in your eyes**

**Love is in our hearts **

**I can't believe you're really mine forever**

**Been rehearsing for this moment all my life**

**So don't act surprised**

**If the feeling starts to carry me away**

CHORUS

_**On this day**_

_**I promise forever**_

_**On this day**_

_**I surrendered my heart**_

_**Here I stand, take my hand**_

_**And I will honor every word that I say**_

_**On this day**_

**Not so long ago**

**This earth was just a field, of cold and lonely space**

**Without you**

**Now everything's alive**

**Now everything's revealed**

**For the story of my life **

**Is all about you**

**For if you feel the cool winds**

**Blowing through your nights**

**I will shelter you**

**I'm forever here to chase your fears away**

_CHORUS_

_**On this day**_

_**I promise forever**_

_**On this day**_

_**I surrendered my heart**_

_**Here I stand, take my hand**_

_**And I will honor every word I say**_

_**On this day**_

**I've been rehearsing for this moment all my life**

**So don't act surprised**

**If the feeling starts to carry me away**

CHORUS

_**On this day**_

_**I promise forever**_

_**On this day, I surrendered my heart**_

_**Here we stand, like I planned**_

_**Please say you'll always look at me this way**_

_**Like on this day**_

_**(whispered)**_** On this day**

Even though the song had ended and everyone had started clapping and cheering, Scotty and Lilly just stayed wrapped in each others arms

and lost in each others eyes. Finally, he spoke up:

"I mean it all, Lil. Today, I gave you my whole heart, all that I am, and I promise you now that I will never take it away--_never_." he said,

starting to lean in close.

"Never?" she asked, smiling. He leaned in closer still, until their lips were almost touching.

"_Never_" he whispered softly in her ear.

With that, their lips met, and they shared in yet another amazing kiss.

At that moment, no one else mattered. They were finally married. Life was good--_very good_. Little did they know, though, that it was about

to get _even_ better.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the the reception went off without a hitch. After saying goodbye to all their friends and family, and promising them

that they would be back in a month, they headed to the airport. They were off to one of the most romantic locations for a

honeymoon--Hawaii (the big island, to be exact).

A short flight later, they arrived and were driven to the very lovely Mauna Lani Bay Hotel . They checked in, and were then

taken up to their deluxe oceanfront view room on the 6th floor. Since it was so late in the day anyway, they decided to wait

until the next day to start enjoying all the amenities. For now, though, nothing else mattered. They both had one, and only one,

thing on their minds.

Scotty had already changed out of his clothes and into just his boxers, and had already gotten into bed. Lilly, on the other hand,

was still getting ready. After all, she wanted to look her very best for her new husband on their wedding night.

"Lil, what's taking you so long?" he asked, anxiously.

"I'll be right there--I have a little surprise for you. Just close your eyes."

A sly smile spread across his face, wondering what it could possibly be, but he did as he was told. Lilly turned off the light in the

bathroom, and stood in the doorway. She could tell this waiting was just killing him, so, to put him out of his misery, she said:

"All right, open them."

When he did, he couldn't believe what he saw. There she was, his beautiful new wife, heading over to the bed wearing a _very _skimpy

little red and black negligee'.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, after she had climbed into bed--leaning back a little so as to let him take it all in.

"I...I...I...wow...you look good enough to...well, you know." he replied, a sly smile again playing on his lips.

"Ooo, I love the way you think" she said, as they both smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss, which, as you can imagine, quickly

started to pick up in intensity.

"Wait" he said, pausing briefly to turn off the lamp on his side of the bed.

"Now, where were we?" he asked in a very husky voice. "Ah yes, riiight here."

At this point, one need only imagine just exactly _what _ happened next.

**8:00 a.m. October 27th**

Lilly woke up the next morning to find herself staring into the beautiful eyes and smiling face of her new husband. Husband--she just

_loved _ the sound of that.

"Morning, baby" he said, leaning in for a little good morning kiss.

"Morning, handsome" she replied, kissing him back. "So, what did you think about last night?"

"It was...it was...completely indescribable. And just think, now that we're married, we can do that whenever we want."

"Definitely one of the bigger perks of being married." she replied with a smile.

"Speaking of being married, _Mrs._Valens--what do you think? "

"Mrs. Valens. Mrs. Scott Valens. Mrs. Lillian Valens. You know, no matter how I say it, it feels absolutely amazing."

He then pulled her close to him, kissed the top of her head, and whispered softly in her ear:

"I love you with all my heart. And I promise you, with all that I am, that I will never stop."

"I know you do," she whispered back. "and so do I."

After sharing in another gentle kiss, she snuggled back into his chest with his arm wrapped around her, content to just

lay there and be with him. After all, they were married---from now on, they could do whatever they wanted, whenever they

wanted, for as long as they wanted.

And what could possibly be any better than _that_?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**November 26th, 2012--1 month later**

"Boy, time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" Lilly asked, as they finished up packing. The last month had come and

gone just like that.

"Yeah, it sure does, but we do need to get home. After all, we do have family, friends, and jobs to get back to." Scotty replied,

placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Well, that's it. I think we're all ready to go."

They grabbed their suitcases, headed down to the lobby, and checked out. After wards, they headed back to the airport, and from

there it was back to Philadelphia. It was hard for both of them to believe that the last time they had been there, they had just gotten

engaged, and now they were going back--_married_.

Once back in Philadelphia, they started to gradually get back into their daily routine--wake up, get ready, head to work, come home,

and then spend the rest of the day with each other. Life was good, and they thought they were ready for anything. That is, until life

decided to throw them an exciting, but altogether unexpected curve ball.

**Morning of January 26th, 2013-2 months after returning from their honeymoon, 3 months after getting married **

Lilly didn't know why, but for some reason, just didn't feel right this morning. Come to think of it, she hadn't felt right the last couple

of mornings. Her stomach had been feeling _really _queasy. At first, she thought maybe it was just a little stomach bug, and that it would

eventually go away. However, just a few minutes, a violent wave of nausea hit her, sending her practically flying into the bathroom. She

had just barely made it to the toilet before she started throwing up.

Her movements, plus the very noticeable sounds of her vomiting, woke Scotty.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asked, walking over and standing in the doorway.

"I don't know. The last couple mornings, I just haven't felt right, and..." but before she could finish her sentence, the nausea hit again---

again sending her vomiting into the toilet "my stomach has started feeling rather queasy. I thought maybe I was just coming down with

something, but now--I'm thinking it might be something that won't be going away any time soon."

"Are you saying that you think you're...pregnant?" he asked, a smile starting to creep up on his face.

"Yeah, I think I am" she replied, smiling back. "But, let's not get too excited yet. I want to make an appointment with a doctor just to make

absolutely certain.

"Yeah, you're right." Scotty agreed. "I'll tell you what. Why don't we head down to the store, you can buy a test, bring it home and take it, and

whether it's positive or not, we'll make an appointment with a doctor.

"All right, let's go." She took his hand in hers, and they headed to the nearest store. She bought a test, and they came right back to their house.

They both headed into the bedroom, standing in front of the bathroom door. They turned and looked at each other.

"Well, wish me luck"she said, taking the test out of the bag.

"Good luck" he replied, giving her a quick little kiss on the lips. I returned it, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She opened

the box, pulled the test out, and took it. She had to wait two minutes for the results, but it seemed more like 2 _hours_. Finally she heard the

timer ding, and went over to look at it.

As she looked down and saw what it said, a huge smile spread across her face. There was that one little word--plain as day: _pregnant_. At first,

she thought that she was just seeing things, but upon looking again, saw that she truly was not. After wards, she unlocked the door and opened it.

Upon hearing and seeing it open, Scotty looked up, walked over to her, and took her hands in his.

"Well?" he asked, gazing into my eyes, the excitement in his voice growing.

"Well," she replied, returning his gaze and smiling "congratulations.....Daddy."

"Never, in their entire time of being together, had she ever seen anyone as excited about _anything_ as he was at that very moment. A HUGE smile

spread across his face, and then she put her arms around his neck, and he picked her up around her waist and twirled her around in the air. After

setting her down, they leaned in--foreheads touching, and she looked into those beautiful eyes of his. In the entire time they'd been together

romantically, she knew that she would never forget what she saw at that moment. Her husband--her wonderful, strong husband---was actually crying.

"I'm...I'm really going to be a daddy?" he asked, tears still flowing from his eyes.

"Yeah, baby. You really are." she replied, tears now starting to flow from her eyes as well. They pulled apart a little ways--just enough for her to place a hand on her _ever _so slightly noticeable stomach, and for him to place a hand on top of hers. They looked down at where their baby was growing, and smiled. At that moment, as far as either one of them were concerned, nobody could have found a happier couple--not even they tried.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-part 1

Scotty and Lilly were both pretty sure the test was positive, but they wanted to make an appointment with a doctor-just to make _absolutely_

sure. Their appointment wasn't until 2:30, but they got there about 10 minutes early anyway. They checked in, sat down, and then waited for them to

call her name. She didn't know if it was because she just wanted to find out if the test was right or not, but she was _extremely _nervous-and Scotty

could tell.

"Relax Lil, everything is going to be fine." he said, rubbing her back. I'll be there the whole time-I promise." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder,

pulled her close to him, and kissed the top of her head.

Just when she thought she couldn't wait any longer, a nurse came out."Lilly Valens?" She stood up.

"Come with me please."

She turned back to look at Scotty, and then turned back to look at the nurse. "Can my husband come in with me?" she asked.

"Of course he can."

"Thank you" she replied. Scotty stood up and took her hand, and they followed the nurse down a long hall. They walked to one of the

rooms.

"Why don't you have a seat? Doctor Johnson will be with you shortly."

"Okay, thanks."Scotty said. The nurse nodded politely before walking out the door.

"Well, not too much longer now. Are you excited?" she asked.

"Can't wait" he replied. "I really can't wait." They leaned in for a quick kiss. Just as they were parting, they heard a knock

at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Johnson. You must be Scott and Lillian Valens. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." they both replied.

"So, what brings you here today? asked.

"Well, I hadn't been feeling right the last couple days. My stomach's been really queasy, and I've been nauseous a lot, too.

I bought a pregnancy test, and it turned out to be positive. I just wanted to come in here today to see if it actually is."

"All right, there are a couple little tests we need to run, and after wards we should know the results in about half an an hour.

Just let me go get some things that I need, and then we can get started." the Doctor said, before walking out the door.

About 10 minutes later, she walked back in with everything she would need. She turned to Scotty-"I'm assuming that you

want to stay in here for all of this?"

"Absolutely. When we got married, I promised her that whatever happened, I would always be there." he said, leaning

down and kissing her.

"Okay then, let's get started."

**30 minutes later...**

Scotty and Lilly sat in the room, anxiously waiting for to come back with the test results. Finally, after what seemed

like hours, the door opened and she walked back in.

"Well, I have the results, and..."

Chapter 6-part 2

"Aaaand?" they both asked, with anxious looks on their faces.

"the test was right. Congratulations-you're pregnant!" she exclaimed.

Upon hearing those words, they both burst into tears of utter joy and happiness. They each placed a hand on her belly, where

their son or daughter was now growing, and then leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"I love you, Lil" Scotty said, just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too, Scotty" she replied, as they both leaned in for a brief kiss. After parting, spoke up.

"Would you like to find out how far along you are, and about when you're due?"

They both looked at each other, with him squeezing her hand to signify his approval. "Yes, we really would."

"Okay then. If you could just lay back, we'll go ahead and get started." As she was putting the gel on Lilly's stomach,

Scotty moved to the head of the exam bed, sitting down and taking her hand in both of his and kissing it.

After the gel was on, she turned on the ultrasound machine and started moving the wand around. After a few seconds,

a grainy picture popped up on the screen.

"There, you see that spot right there-the one that almost looks like a peanut?" They both nodded. "That's your baby."

"Oh my gosh, Scotty. I can't believe it. That's our baby." Lilly said, starting to choke up a little.

"I know, Lil. I know. It's incredible." Scotty replied, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She then looked up at him, and

saw that he too was now starting to choke up a little.

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just...it's just all really starting to sink in now-seeing our child for the first time, realizing that I'm going to be a

father. It's just so...amazing."

She continued looking at him, and they both smiled before leaning in for another kiss. Looking back up at the doctor, she

continued:

"Well, based on the development of the baby so far, I'd say that you are about 3 months along. That would put the date of

conception somewhere around October 26th of last year, and the due date on or around July 26th of _this _year."

At the mention of the conception date, Lilly's ears perked up. She looked over at Scotty. "Honey, that's our anniversary.

Isn't it amazing that that's when it happened?"

"It is-it really is." he answered, smiling and squeezing her hand before they turned their attention back to the

doctor.

"I could print you off a picture of this ultrasound-if you'd like."

"We'd love that." Scotty replied. She printed it off and handed it to him. She then turned back to Lilly.

"Now, I would like for you to come back in for a check-up every month until the baby's born, just to see how he or she is

doing. Also, I'm going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins. She wrote out the prescription and handed it to her.

"Just take it to any pharmacy, and they'll fill it for you." she said, standing up to leave.

"Okay, we'll be sure and do that. Thank you, doctor." Lilly said.

"I guess I'll see you two next month,. then. Take care."

"We will-you, too. Goodbye." they both said, as the doctor walked out of the room.

A couple minutes later, after having changed back into her regular clothes, Lilly took Scotty's hand and they walked out

of the room, and over to the front desk to schedule another appointment. After wards, they walked out of the hospital and

back out to their car.

They didn't get in right away, though. Scotty wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist, she rested her head on his shoulder,

and together they looked in awe at this picture of a baby-_their _baby. They then looked up at each other.

"I love you so much" he said.

"Not as much as I love you" she replied.

After wards, they both leaned in for another kiss. However, this one was different from all the others-this was not just a

kiss as husband and wife, but now as parents-to-be as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As they walked back into their house after their first ultrasound, anyone could see that Scotty and Lilly were clearly on Cloud 9. They

were expecting their first child--why wouldn't they be? At that moment, at least, nothing could have made them any happier--well, there

was _one_ thing.

**3 months later--April 26th, 2013**

Scotty was still asleep, but Lilly was wide awake. She was too excited to think straight, let alone still be sleeping. She couldn't help

but smile as she thought about what was going to happen later that day. She was exactly 6 months pregnant as of today, and she

and Scotty had decided just the night before that wanted to find out what they were having. Despite the well known fact that women

want girls, and men want boys, they realized that that just wasn't them. They would of course be happy with either, but deep down,

they both secretly wanted a boy.

She looked over at the clock on her bedside table--_9:00_. Their appointment was at 10.

"Scotty honey?"

"What--what is it, Lil?" he asked sleepily, not wanting to get out of bed.

"Wake up. Don't forget that we have an appointment at 10."

"What time is it now?"

"9:00."

He shot out of bed immediately. "We better hurry up and get ready. As it is, it takes about 45 minutes to get to the hospital."

They both hurriedly got dressed, ate something really quickly, and headed out the door.

Today was one of the biggest days of their lives--and they couldn't wait.

They arrived at the hospital at 9:45--15 minutes early. They checked in and then sat down in the waiting area for them to

call her name. About 10 minutes later, a nurse walked out, and took them down to one of the rooms.

"If you'll just wait here, will be with you in about 5 minutes."

"Thank you." Lilly replied. The nurse nodded, before walking out of the room. As promised, Dr. Johnson walked in exactly

5 minutes later.

"Good morning, you two--or should I say, you three? How's everyone doing?" she asked.

"We're all doing great." Scotty said, smiling at Lilly, before placing a hand on her significantly protruding belly.

"That's wonderful. Now, have you two decided whether or not you want to find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, we talked about it last night, and decided that we do."

"All right then, Lilly. If you could just lay back and lift up your shirt a little, we can get started." Scotty again sat down

at the head of the exam table, taking her hands in his.

put the gel on Lilly's stomach, then turned the machine on and started moving the wand around. Like before,

a picture popped up on the continued moving the wand around. All of a sudden, she stopped.

"Well, are you guys finally ready to find out?" she asked. They both nodded excitedly and anxiously. "Okay, well, let's see.

It looks like, yep, that's definitely what I think it is. Congratulations--in about 4 months, you'll be the proud parents of a baby

boy!"

Upon hearing that news, Lilly and Scotty looked at each other, and then burst into tears. "Oh my gosh. Did you hear that honey,

we're going to get our boy!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, we are. Our wish came true." he replied, continuing to hold her hand in his, and then kissing it. They then looked at each

other and smiled, tears still streaming down both their faces, before sharing in a very heartfelt kiss. As they parted,

spoke up.

"Well then, it looks like we're all done here for today--everything else looks very good. Here's another picture--just so you can

see how much you're son has developed over these last few months." she said, handing the picture to Scotty.

"Now, I want to continue to see you every one--just to check in. So I guess I'll see you next month."

Yes--see you then. Goodbye, . Thank you so much."

After Lilly had changed back into her original clothes, she grabbed Scotty's hand, and they head back out to the lobby to make

another appointment. After doing that, they walked back out to the car, got in, and drove home--huge smiles on their faces all the

way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Same day, just later that night..._

Scotty was already in bed, and Lilly was just finishing getting ready.

"Scotty," she said, coming out of the bathroom, and managing, despite her current size, to crawl into bed next to him.

"I was thinking--now that we know for sure what we're having, we should probably start discussing names."

"You're right, Lil. After all, we only have 3 months left. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I have thought of one that I really like, but I wanted to run it by you first--see what you think of it. How do you

like the sound of Joshua Daniel?"

He looked at her and smiled. "I love it, and I love you--both of you." he said, kissing her before leaning over, placing a

hand on her belly, and kissing it as well.

"Goodnight, Scotty."

"Goodnight, Lil"

They shared in a brief goodnight kiss, before turning off the lights and snuggling into each other. Another perfect end

to another perfect day.

**Exactly 2 months later--June 26th, 2013**

It was hard to believe, but 2 more months had just flown by, and Lilly was now 8 months pregnant. She and Scotty had

just gotten back from their latest appointment earlier that morning, and thankfully, everything still looked good with both

her and their son.

Scotty has some errands to run, so while waiting for him to return, she decided to sit (or at least _try_ to sit) on the couch.

This, of course, was no easy task, considering how big she was at this point. About 30 minutes later, he returned.

"Hey, honey" she said, looking up from a magazine.

"Hey, sweetie" he said, leaning down and kissing her, and then her belly. "Hey Josh." He stood back up, but just as he did,

he saw her hunch over a little and put a hand on her belly.

"Are you okay, Lil? What's wrong?" he asked, putting a hand on her back, with worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong. It was just the baby--he's been kicking a lot more lately. Here, feel this." she said, taking his hand

and placing it on her belly. Sure enough, just a couple seconds later, he felt their son kick again.--and a big smile spread across

his face.

"Wow, that's incredible. I can't believe it." he said.

"Yeah, I know. It's pretty amazing" she replied. "Just think, 1 more month, and we'll be able to hold our little bundle of joy."

"I know, and I can't wait!"

They smiled, leaned in close, and shared another kiss before just laying back and relaxing in each others arms. They truly

wanted to enjoy this last month, and prayed that it would go by faster than the last two. Little did they know just _how_ fast that

would be.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-part 1

**Exactly 1 month later-July 26th, 2013** **(Lilly's exact due date)-7:50 a.m.**

It was now early morning July 26th-Lilly's due date. They were both still laying in bed-Scotty was still asleep, but Lilly was wide awake.

_"Wouldn't it be weird if __did__ arrive today?" _she kept thinking to herself. Little did she know, however, that that thought was about to become

a reality.

**10 minutes later-8:00 a.m.**

The alarm had just gone off, and, as usual, she was awake, and he was still asleep. She reached over to turn it off. Just as she did, though,

a sharp pain shot through her, she heard a popping sound, and then-wetness.

"_Oh man."_ she thought. She turned to Scotty. "Scotty baby, wake up. You're not going to believe this, but my water just broke. The baby's

coming."

"That's nice." he said sleepily. However, like two seconds later, the realization of what she had told him suddenly hit him, and he literally

flew out of bed.

"How far apart are the contractions?" he asked hurriedly, running around trying to get both of them ready for the trip to the hospital.

"Relax honey, their still about 20 minutes apart. We have plenty of time." she said, still able to pretty much breath normally.

"Well still, I would feel much better if we left now. Okay, everything is ready. Let's go have our baby." he said, kissing her on the cheek before

gently escorting her out of the house, and then turning to lock the door.

He helped her into the passenger seat before going around and getting in the driver's seat. He started the car up, pulled out of their driveway,

and were off to the hospital. All was going well, until another one hit her,causing her to double over a little.

"Okay...that one hurt a little more." she said, starting to breath a little harder.

"It's okay, Lil. Just keep breathing. We're almost there." He was right-about 10 minutes later, they pulled into the hospital parking lot and up

to the emergency entrance. An orderly came out with a wheelchair, and with Scotty right by her side holding her hand, they wheeled her inside,

and up to one of the rooms in the maternity ward. This was it. This was really happening. At this point, she wished she could say that the hardest

part was over. Unfortunately, it was only just beginning.

Chapter 9-part 2

**4 hours into labor-12:00 p.m.**

Lilly was now 4 hours into labor. The contractions were coming every 10 minutes, and were ever so slowly starting pick up in intensity.

"Where...is...the doctor?" she asked rather impatiently, her breathing now definitely becoming harder.

"She's on her way, baby. Just relax." Scotty said, reaching over and pushing the hair out of her face.

"Relax? How...can I relax...when I'm trying...to push a baby out of me? she yelled. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and

the doctor walked in.

_"Whew"_ Scotty thought to himself _"saved by the knock"._

"All right Lilly," she said, putting on a pair of hospital gloves. "Let's see how far along you are."

She checked, and then looked up.

"You're almost halfway there-4 centimeters. If things keeps progressing as fast as they are, it should only be just a few more hours

before you're ready to push." She took her gloves off, threw them away, and then washed her hands. "I'll be back to check on you

again in a while. You know how to get ahold of me if you need me."she said, walking out.

"You hear that, Lil? You're getting closer-you're doing great." Scotty said, holding her hand and kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah? You...try...doing this." she breathed.

"Believe me, if I could-I would. I really hate seeing you like this. I may not know just how much pain you're in, and I know that

you probably aren't thinking this now, but once you hold our son in your arms for the first time, you will realize, in the end, that

all this pain was worth it."

He was right-she was in _a lot _of pain, and it was starting to build up. She thought about the last thing he had told her, though,

and actually managed to crack a smile when she did. _"Maybe he's right."_ she thought.

**8 hours into labor-4:00 p.m.**

Now 8 hours in, Lilly was now in even more pain than she had been in 4 hours earlier. The contractions were coming every minute.

As much pain as she was in, though, she couldn't help but think about what a wonderful husband she had. Scotty had been there

for every minute-pushing the hair out of her eyes, dabbing her face with a cool cloth, and holding my hand in his, which now had

to be pretty sore considering how had she squeezed it whenever she had a contraction.

The last time had checked her, she had only been at 4 centimeters. She prayed to God that she would at least be a

_little _closer this time. A few more painful minutes passed before the doctor walked back in.

"Well, how are we doing?" she asked.

"How...do...you think...I'm...doing?" Lilly said, breathing harder than the last time. _"How could she ask such a stupid question?"_

"Okay, let's check and see how much more you've progressed since the last time. She put on a clean pair of hospital gloves, and

checked again. "Well, you really are getting there-you're now at 8 centimeters. I'm thinking you'll probably be ready to start pushing

in just a little more than an hour. " She again took her gloves off, threw them away, and washed her hands. "I'll be back in a little

while to check you again." she said, again walking out of the room.

**9 hours and 15 minutes into labor-5:15 p.m.**

It had now been 9 hours and 15 minutes since she had gone into labor, and _still _nothing. Finally, just when Lilly thought she couldn't stand

the pain (or the waiting) anymore, walked back into the room.

"All right, let's hope that this third time's the charm." she said, as she put on another pair of hospital gloves and checked..._again_. She looked

up and smiled. "Good news-you're all the way there. Now just let me get ready, and then you can start pushing."

As she was getting ready, Scotty leaned down close to her ear, and whispered "You're so strong, Lil...I know you can do this." He took her

hand in both of his and gave it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

turned back around, and sat down on her stool in front of Lilly.

"Okay, now as soon as you feel a contraction, I want you to push down and hold it for 10 seconds. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Good."

she said. "Now, as soon as you have another one, I want you to do the same thing. Lilly waited another minute, another one hit, and she

pushed down again.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10-okay. You're almost there. Just one more push, and the head should be out. Just do that same thing again."

Another minute passed, another one hit, and again she pushed down.

"1...2...3...4...5..." She screamed, probably the loudest she had ever screamed in her life, as the head started to crown. "...6...7...8...9...10.

All right, now stop pushing-the head is out." She suctioned out the nose and mouth before looking back up at Lilly.

"Okay, one more good, strong push, and you'll finally have you baby. Ready? Push!"

"1...2...3...4...5..."

"Come on, Lil. I know you can do this. You're almost there." Scotty urged, never once letting go of her hand.

"6...7..."

"This is it!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "We are NEVER having sex AGAIN! EVER!"

Scotty looked over at the doctor briefly, a worried look on his face.

"Don't worry. She doesn't really mean it. I've had other women say that before, and they're usually back in here 2 or 3 more times."

Scotty breathed a sigh of relief, before they both turned their attention back to Lilly.

"Just a little bit more now. 8...9...10." Just then, she felt something slip out, and they both heard the sound they had been longing

to hear for the last 9 months-the loud, welcome crys of a baby-_their _baby.

"Congratulations-it's a boy!" the doctor announced, carefully placing the baby on Lilly's stomach. She was beyond exhausted, but

at that moment, nothing could have stopped her from crying tears of utter joy.

"Oh my God, Lil. You did it. I'm so proud of you. He's beautiful." Scotty cried, leaning over and kissing her sweat-drenched forehead.

Just then, Dr. Johnson looked over at him. "Well, would you like to cut the cord-Dad?" she asked, holding up the scissors.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier." he replied, having calmed down a little bit, but still visibly emotional. He took the

scissors from the doctors hand and carefully cut the cord-thus severing this particular bond between mother and child.

"Okay, we're just going to clean him up and get him ready, and then we'll bring him right back over." one of the nurses said, carefully

picking him up.

"Thank you" Lilly said. She had calmed down a little bit as well, but like Scotty, she was still visibly emotional.

While they were cleaning him up and getting him ready, Scotty looked down at her. "You did an amazing job. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." she replied, as they both leaned in for a very quick little kiss.

By this time, they had finished up what they were doing, and one of the nurses brought him over and placed him gently in her

waiting arms.

Lilly looked down, smiled, and then started crying all over again.

"He's...amazing" she said, looking up at Scotty and smiling, before turning her attention back to their son.

"Welcome to the world, Joshua Daniel Valens. I'm your mommy, and I love you very much."

Scotty just stood there, looking at mother and baby. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "Can I hold him now?"

"Of course you can. He's your child, too."

Scotty reached down, and gently lifted their son out of Lilly's arms, and into his. His _son_-he was a father. He looked down

at him and smiled.

"Hey Josh," he said. "I'm your daddy, and I love you so much." "He's so beautiful...he's...perfect" he said, looking up at her briefly

before turning his attention back to their baby.

He couldn't help. He just couldn't stop crying.

He gently placed their son back in Lilly's arms, and then carefully sat down on the right side of her hospital bed. For a few

moments, they just sat in silence, looking down and smiling-completely in awe of this new life the two of them had created.

Finally, she spoke up:

"You know, this really couldn't have happened on a more perfect day. I mean, not only was he born exactly 9 months to

the day we got married, but also 9 months to the _time_ that we were pronounced husband and wife. Don't you agree, honey?"

"Definitely. I think it worked out just the way it was supposed to." he replied, kissing her on the cheek.

They both again looked down at their son, who was now sleeping peacefully in her arms. They smiled, before looking back up

at each other. Just then, Scotty said something that truly made Lilly fall in love with him all over again.

"I was never a big believer in miracles. I knew they happened-I just never thought that any would ever happen to me. In these

last 8 months, though, after having two of the greatest miracles humanly possible: you, my lovely wife, and our beautiful new

son, I now consider myself to be a _true _believer. Miracles do happen, and I have to two of you to prove it."

Just when she had _finally_ gotten her emotions _somewhat _under control, he had to go and say that. That made her start crying

all over again.

"I love you so much. You know that?" she said through her tears.

"I love you, too-both of you. More than you'll ever know. " he replied, kissing her before leaning down and placing a gentle

kiss on the top of their baby's head.

"Well, would you like to hold your son again, Daddy?" Lilly asked, looking up at Scotty.

"Nothing would make me happier." he replied with a smile, carefully taking the baby out of her arms, and gently cradling him

in his.

Lilly couldn't help but smile herself. For now at least, this was their little family. And it wasn't until that very moment, as she

looked over at her husband and their first child, that it _finally _started to hit her-she truly was the luckiest woman in the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**10:00 a.m.--the next day**

Scotty and Lilly continued to gaze in awe at their son. They couldn't believe that they had actually created this small person

that was now resting in her arms.

As they did, she couldn't help but think back to just an hour earlier, when they had been told that he had weighed in at a very

healthy 7 lbs. even, and exactly 20 inches long--at which they both beamed with happiness and pride upon hearing. What they

were even more thrilled about, however, was that they would be able to take him home later that afternoon.

Everything was working out beautifully--they couldn't have asked for anything more.

**4 hours 30 minutes later--2:30 p.m.**

Lilly was still in bed, and Scotty standing next to her holding little Joshua. They both looked up when they heard a knock

at the door, and saw walk in.

"Well, how's the new little family doing?" she asked.

"We're doing great" Lilly replied, as both she and Scotty looked at each other, and smiled. "Never been better."

"That's great. I just came in to tell you that everything looks good, and that it looks like you guys will still be able to

go home today."

"You hear that, Josh?" Scotty said, lifting his son up and whispering in his ear. "We get to go home."

"So, what time will we be able to leave?" Lilly asked.

"Check out time 3:00. Does that work out okay?"

"Yes, that's just fine."

"Great--well then, I guess I'll leave you guys alone so you can get ready."

"All right, thank you so much. You've been so wonderful through all this."

"It was my pleasure--really. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

After she had left, Scotty looked at the clock, and then back at Lilly.

"We better start packing--we only have half an hour left before he have to check out."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

**25 minutes later-2:55 p.m.**

It took them a little while, what with needing to tend to the baby, as well as themselves, but they were now finally

ready to go. At that time, a wheelchair was brought in to more safely transport Lilly and the baby to the car.

As they headed for the door, Scotty stopped at the desk and checked them out. After wards, with Lilly of course

holding onto the baby, him holding her bag, and the orderly pushing her, they all managed to make it out to the car

safely.

Scotty opened the door to backseat, gently lifted little Joshua out of Lilly arms, and safely secured him in his car seat.

He then opened the passenger side door, and carefully helped her in as well. As soon as she was safely in the car and

buckled in, he went around to the driver's side, got in, buckled _himself _in, and started the car.

This was it. They were finally going home--as a new little family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**45 minutes later--3:45 p.m.**

After pulling into their driveway, Scotty stopped the car. He went around, and like the gentleman he was, opened Lilly's door, tenderly

took her hand in his, and helped her out of the car. After wards, he opened the back door, unbuckled the car seat, and gently lifted their

son out and into his arms.

He leaned down close and whispered "Hey Josh, we're home." before giving him a kiss, and carefully placing him in the waiting arms

of his mother.

He then wrapped an arm around her waist, and they headed back into the house--this time, all _three_ of them.

As they walked inside, Scotty turned to Lilly and whispered "Welcome home" before giving both her and Joshua each a little kiss.

After taking a little tour to check out the nursery upstairs, they came back downstairs--wanting to spend some really quality time

with their new son. They both carefully sat down on the couch,with Joshua now wide awake in his daddy's arms. Lilly swung

both legs up on the couch, laid her left hand on top of the baby, and then rested her head on Scotty's shoulder.

"You know, when we was born, I was so overcome with emotion that I didn't stop to look and see just how much he _really _does

look like you.

Scotty smiled, looking down as well. "Now that you mention it, you're right. He really does."

"Well, I honestly wouldn't change it at all. It's like having two of you here."

They again looked at each other, before leaning in and sharing another kiss. After they parted, they both looked back down, and

smiled lovingly and adoringly at Joshua.

This was their life now. Things were going to be different from here on out. It wasn't just the two of them any more--it was the two

of them, _and _ their son. At that moment, though, they both knew that they wouldn't want it any other way.

_Note: Again, sorry this chapter is so short.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**1 year later-July 26th, 2014 (Joshua's 1st birthday)**

Time had just flown by, and just like that, Joshua was 1 year old. Scotty and Lilly couldn't believe it. It seemed like just

yesterday that he was born.

Later that morning Lilly was in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, and Scotty was in the livingroom with Joshua-

watching him as he played on the floor. She looked over and smiled. _"I swear-"_ she thought to herself _"that boy is _

_starting to look more and more like his father every day"_.

Just then, he looked up at her.

"Come on, Lil. Quit working and come over here and spend some time with us." he said, turning his attention back to

their son.

"All right-finished" she said, walking out of the kitchen, and going over and sitting next to Scotty on the floor.

Just then, something happened that neither one them would _ever _forget-Joshua, even though he was just a year old,

had managed to push himself up, and stand up.

"Honey, look at that!" Lilly exclaimed.

Scotty's eyes widened at what he saw. "Oh my gosh, it's happening. Quick, go get the camcorder so we can tape

this."

Lilly ran over and grabbed the camcorder off of the table. Just as soon as she had gotten back and had started recording,

Joshua walked for the first time. At that point, Scotty was directly in front of him-just a couple steps away. He knelt down

on the floor, and as soon as their son had taken those last couple steps towards his father, Scotty scooped him up and then

stood back up himself.

"That was amazing. I still can't believe it." he said, smiling as her looked over at her. At this point, she had turned off the

camcorder.

"I know-I can't believe it, either." she said, returning the smile.

Scotty then looked back at Joshua-"You did it, buddy!" he said as both he and Lilly stood on either side of him, and gave

him a kiss on each cheek. As they did, their son smiled the most amazing little smile, causing both of them to smile as

well.

He switched Joshua over to his right side before wrapping his left arm and Lilly, and pulling her close to him. He gave her

a short but sweet little kiss on the lips.

What could possibly be as, if not more amazing than what they had just seen? Well, they would find out soon-very, very

soon, in fact.

**1 month later-August 26th, 2014**

Scotty and Lilly were still very thrilled about having seen Joshua take his first steps just one month before. They now both

had a feeling that it wouldn't be too much longer before he said his first word as well. As for what they both thought, or rather

_hoped_, it would be_-_well, I think it would be pretty obvious.

They were all sitting in the livingroom that night, watching tv. Lilly was snuggled up to Scotty, and Joshua was sitting on his

lap. He, up to this point at least, was definitely a daddy's boy.

They finished watching what they had been watching, and were getting ready to put him to bed. They quietly walked into

the nursery, over to his crib, gently laid him down on his back, and covered him up.

"Goodnight. Mommy loves you very much." she said, leaning down and giving him a kiss.

"Goodnight, buddy. Daddy loves you very much, too." Scotty said, also leaning down and giving him a kiss.

He then wrapped his right arm around her waist, and they walked out of the nursery-turning out the light as they did. Before

they had a chance to close the door, though, they both heard a noise that sounded like someone getting up. They turned

around and saw Joshua standing up in his crib, holding onto the rails with both hands.

"Hey, what are you doing, buddy?" Scotty asked as he walked back over. As soon as he got there, Joshua lifted up both hands,

and held them out to him. "Dada" he said, now motioning with his hands that he wanted to be picked up.

Scotty picked him up, and then turned to face Lilly. "Did you hear that, honey? He just said his first word!" he exclaimed, a huge

smile on his face. "That's my boy."

"Yeah, that's wonderful. Our little man is really growing up fast." she replied, giving him a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you what-why don't you go on up to bed, and I'll be up as soon as I get him to sleep." he said, as he started rocking

Joshua back and forth in his arms.

"All right-goodnight, baby."she said, leaning over and giving him one last goodnight kiss. She then looked back up at Scotty.

"Don't keep me waiting too long" she said, smiling with a wink as she leaned in for, and received a kiss on the lips before heading

out of the room.

Scotty looked back down at their son-his eyes were drooping, and he could tell that he was almost totally asleep. He walked around

for a couple more minutes, before again looking down at him. Seeing that he was now completely asleep, he carefully laid him back

down in his crib, covered him back up, leaned in, and kissed him again.

"Goodnight, buddy." he whispered, as he turned the light back off, quietly walked out of the room, and closed the door.

A couple minutes later, he walked back into their room, where he found Lilly already in bed.

"Well, it took a few minutes, but he's now safe in his crib, and sleeping peacefully."

"That's good." she replied.

"So, you ready to go to sleep, too?" he asked.

"I've got an even better idea." she said slyly, moving closer and closer to him, kissing him over and over.

"Ah, I love the way you think." he replied grinning, before immediately following suit. Before they knew it,

that had gone from just little kisses to making mad, passionate love, of course being careful so as to not

wake their son-which they did _all night long_.

And they loved _every _glorious minute of it.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**2 months later-January 26th, 2015**

Lilly woke up that morning feeling fine. As it got to be later in the day, however, she had started feeling

a little nauseous. It lasted a couple of minutes, but then passed, so she thought nothing of it. She looked

over at Scotty's side of the bed-it was empty, but she did find a note on the pillow. She opened it up and

read it.

_My Sweet Lilly,_

_You're probably reading this, and wondering where I am. It's such a nice day out, I decided to get some_

_fresh air. Don't worry about Joshua-I decided to take him off your hands for a little while. We'll be home_

_a little later._

_I love you more than you'll ever know,_

_Scotty_

She closed the note, and smiled. As much as she loved Joshua _and _Scotty, it was nice to have a little

time to herself. She was just about ready to relax on the couch with a good book, when the nauseousness

struck again-this time with full force. Before she knew it, she was kneeling on the floor and vomiting into

the toilet.

"_Mhmm,"_ she thought to herself during this slight reprieve _"this scenario seems familiar. Wait a minute-this is_

_what happened when...on no...could I be pregnant again? Maybe I better just do what I did last time-buy a test,_

_take it, and then, no matter whether it's positive or not, make an appointment just to make sure. I better go do_

_that now."_

However, the nauseousness had other plans, and before she even had a chance to stand up, she was sent hurling

into the toilet again.

**30 minutes later-2:00 p.m.**

When she was _finally _able to get up off the floor, she finished getting ready, and then headed down to the closest

store. She bought a test, and then walked right back to the house.

She went into the bathroom that was right off of their bedroom, and took the test . _Again_, the test minutes she had

to wait took more like 2 _hours_. When the timer did finally ding, she went over, looked at it, and smiled-**pregnant**. She

felt pretty confident it was right, but she still wanted to schedule an appointment for later in the afternoon-just to confirm

it. She wanted to be absolutely sure before she told a certain someone.

She walked downstairs, grabbed the phone, and called the hospital. She made an appointment for 3:00 that afternoon.

As soon as she hung up, she looked at the clock-_2:10_. She grabbed her purse, walked out, locked the door, and headed

for the hospital.

She pulled into the hospital parking lot, walk inside, checked in, and sat down in the waiting area. **2:50**. _"Yes,"_ she thought

to herself _"just 10 more minutes_. Thankfully, those 10 minutes passed by in a flash and before she knew it, a nurse had come

out to get her.

"Lilly Valens?"

She stood up.

"Come with me, please."

We walked down the hall, and into one of the rooms. "Just have a seat here, and Dr. Johnson will be here in a few minutes.

She's just finishing up with another patient."

"All right-thank you." Lilly replied. The nurse smiled, before walking out of the room. Sure enough, Dr. Johnson walked in

just about 5 minutes later.

"Hello again, Lilly. I haven't seen you in here in about, well, exactly 15 months. How's Joshua doing?"

"Oh, he's doing great. He's really growing up fast, and is the spitting image of his father."

"That's wonderful. Now what can I do for you today?"she asked.

"Well, I woke up this morning feeling fine, but then as it passed into early afternoon, I started feeling rather queasy and

nauseous. I went and bought another pregnancy test, took it, and it turned out to be positive. Once again, I just came

here to see if it was right."

"All right, then. I'll just go get the things I need." She walked out of the room, but was back in 10 minutes. "Now, let's

get started."

**30 minutes later-3:30 p.m.**

Just when Lilly thought she couldn't wait another second, walked back in.

"Well, I just got the results back, and the test you took was right. Congratulations! You're pregnant again."

A smile spread across her face. "That's wonderful."she replied.

"Now why don't you lay down here, lift your shirt up, and we'll do an ultrasound. Then we'll be able to better determine how far

along you are and when your due date is."

Lilly did as she was told. The doctor then put the gel on her stomach, turned the machine on, and starting moving to wand

around.

"And there's your baby-right there." she said, pointing to a rather small spot on the screen. She couldn't believe this was

really happening, and actually started to cry a little bit.

"Okay, well, everything looks good. Based on all this, it looks like you are about 2 months along. That mean's the baby was

most likely conceived on November 26th of _last _year, and the due date is on or around August 26th of _this_ year.

She printed off another picture, and handed it to Lilly. "Like before, I want you to come in for a check-up every month, and I

want you to start taking those prenatal vitamins again."she said, writing out the prescription.

Thankfully, by this point, Lilly had composed herself. "All right, I will." she said, taking the prescription. "Thanks again." she

said. She walked out of the room, made her next appointment, and headed out to her car.

That was done-now all she had to do was tell Scotty. And she knew exactly how she was going to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Lilly had just gotten back home from her appointment a very short while ago. She set everything down, sat down on the couch,

and had just started flipping through a magazine when Scotty and Joshua walked through the door.

She got up and walked over to greet them. "Hey, how are the two most important men in my life doing?" she asked, wrapping

an arm around Scotty's waist before giving each of them a little kiss.

"We're doing great-he was absolutely perfect." Scotty replied, smiling at our son before returning her kiss.

"That's good."

"Hey baby, why don't you go play in your room for a few minutes. Mommy and Daddy need to talk, okay?" Lilly said

to Joshua. He nodded his head in reply. "Be careful." she added, as he carefully ran up the carpeted stairs as fast as

his little legs would allow.

"He sure is growing up fast-isn't he?" she asked, smiling. He didn't know it yet, but she was about to make him the

happiest man in the world-for the third time. One, if you count when they got married, and two, when they had found

out about, and had their son.

"Yeah, he sure is. So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Scotty asked.

"Okay, you remember how shortly after he was born, we talked about maybe waiting another year or so before trying

to get pregnant again?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, how would you feel if it was a little sooner than that?"

The realization of what she was saying all of a sudden hit him like a ton of bricks. "You mean..." he started, a hint

of anticipation in his voice.

"Yes-"she said, taking one of his hands and placing it on her still barely noticeable belly. "we're going to have another

baby."

Neither one of them had cried at all since Joshua had been born exactly 15 months before, but the joy of the moment

caught up with them, and they both started crying tears of happiness.

"When did you find out? How far along?"

"I actually found out earlier today. I'm already 2 months along." She went over, took the first ultrasound picture out of her

purse, and handed it to him. "You see that right there?"she asked, point to a small spot on the picture.

He nodded.

"That's our baby." she said. Of course, seeing this actually made them start crying a little bit more.

They both leaned in and shared a quick little kiss, before he picked up their son, and they all curled up on the couch

together-Joshua on his dad's lap, and Lilly snuggled up against Scotty, with his right arm around her shoulder.

This was our family-_now_, but that would all change in 7 months, when they would welcome a second blessed addition

into world, and into their lives.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**3 months later-April 26th, 2015-8:30 a.m.**

Scotty and Lilly woke up, both wrapped in each others arms, and both with smiles on their faces. Not only was

today her next check-up, but also the day they were going to find out whether they were going to be having _another _

boy, or a girl.

"Good morning" he said, leaning over and kissing her.

"Good morning to you." she replied, returning the kiss.

"And good morning to you, too." Scotty said, leaning over and kissing Lilly's significantly protruding belly. Ever since

they had found out that, at that point in the pregnancy, they baby could hear voices and sounds, he did this almost every

chance he had. She smiled-she had to admit that it was rather cute.

He got out bed, walked around to her side, and helped her up as well. The farther along she got, the harder it was, and would

only continue to be, to get up and sit down.

"What time is our appointment?" he asked.

"11:00." she replied.

"Well, that gives us plenty of time to do anything we have to do before it's time to go."

**1 hr. 40 minutes later-10:10 a.m.**

"All right, I'm all ready to go. You ready, Lil?" Scotty asked. Samantha, the girl who lived with her family

next door, and would be watching Joshua for them, had arrived just about 5 minutes before.

"Yeah, I'm ready." she said, walking, or rather waddling, over to him.

"Let's go then." he said. After saying goodbye to Samantha and Joshua, he helped her out to the car and into the passenger seat,

before going around and getting in the driver's seat. He started up the car, and they drove the 40 minutes to the hospital.

**10:50 a.m.**

They pulled into the hospital parking lot and parked the car. Scotty helped Lilly out of the car, and they headed inside. After

checking in, they went over and sat down in the waiting area. About 5 minutes later, a nurse came out.

"Lilly Valens?"

She stood up, grabbed Scotty's hand, and headed down the hall with the nurse. She, again, took them into one of the rooms.

" should be in in just a couple minutes."

"Thank you." Scotty replied. She nodded before walking out. About 5 minutes later, walked into the room.

"Well, Scotty and Lilly-nice to see you two again."

"Nice to see you again, too."

"So Lilly, how have you been these last few months?"

"Well, except for having trouble standing up and sitting down, I've been very well."

"That's good. So, you've hit that point in the pregnancy. Have you two decided if you want to find out what you're having

_this _ time as well?"

"We have, and we've again decided that we want to." Scotty replied, leaning over and kissing Lilly, who very willingly kissed

back.

"All right then-let's get started. Lilly, you know the drill." She laid back and pulled her shirt up a little bit. then

put the gel on her stomach, turned the ultrasound machine on, and started moving the wand around. She kept moving it

around until she found what she was looking for.

"Okay, it looks like, in about 4 months, that you two will be the proud parents of a baby girl!"

"You hear that, honey? We're going to get our little girl!" Lilly exclaimed, looking up and smiling at Scotty.

"I know-this is incredible." he replied as he leaned down next to the head of the bed, before taking her hand in

both of his and kissing it.

And then, for the first since she had told him she was pregnant again, they looked at each other, smiled, and then broke

into tears of absolute joy. They were finally going to have their own perfect little family-a boy _and _ a girl.

"Well," said after a minute or so "everything else is looking good. Here's another picture, just so you can see

how much your daughter has matured since the last time." she said, handing the picture to Lilly. "I guess I'll see you guys

again next month, then."

"All right. Goodbye." they replied, as she walked out of the room.

After scheduling their next appointment, they walked hand-in-hand back out to their car. They got in, kissing, and then headed

back home. They had hoped and dreamed that they would be lucky enough to have one of each, and now they were.

And they couldn't have been _any _ more thrilled about it.

**40 minutes later-12:20 p.m.**

They walked back into their house after returning from their last appointment-at which they found out that they would be adding

a baby girl to their family.

They thanked and paid Samantha for taking care of Joshua, and then decided to have a nice little lunch-all of them together.

After they had finished and had cleaned up, they headed into the livingroom to relax. They were sitting on the couch watching

tv, when all of a sudden, Joshua looked up at them, put his little hand on Lilly's belly and asked "sister?"

"Yeah buddy, that's your sister in there." Scotty said, smiling. "And we love her very much, don't we?" Joshua nodded.

"Come on-let's both give her a kiss." They both leaned over and placed kisses on her belly.

"Well, this is one lucky little girl." Lilly said. "She has a wonderful family who loves her very much." She paused for a moment.

"Scotty?"

"Yeah, Lil?"

"I was just thinking-now that we know we're having a girl, we probably should decide on a name, don't you think?"

"Yeah, we probably should. After all, we only have 4 more months before she arrives. Any ideas?"

"Well, I was thinking that since I got to name our son, that it would only be fair if you named our daughter."

"I love that idea, and I would be very honored. In fact, I already have a name in mind that I know you're going to love

just as much as I do."

"Oh? What is it?" Lilly asked. He had very much peaked her interest.

"Ella Elizabeth. Well, what do you think?"

"I love it. I think it's absolutely _perfect_." she said, as they both leaned in and kissed.

"So that's it then. Our daughter's name is going to be Ella Elizabeth." Scotty said. Just as he did, however, the baby

kicked, causing Lilly to hunch over a little bit.

"Are you okay, Lil?" he asked, putting a hand on her back, and looking very concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The baby just kicked for the first time. It surprised me a little bit, that's all. Here, feel this." she said, taking

one of his hands and placing it on her belly.

"Hey Ella-this is your daddy. You mommy and I love you very much and can't wait for you to get here." Just then, as if the

baby was letting them know that she approved of her name, she kicked again.

"Wow, that was incredible. I can't believe that our daughter is in there." he said, once again starting to get teared-eyed.

"I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" she replied, now starting to get teary-eyed as well.

They looked at each other, and leaned in for another kiss. After wards, they continued to just sit there and relax-content with

just being together, just the two of them and their son and unborn daughter.

And it was at that very moment, they both thought, that life was good. Very good, indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**2 months later-June 26th, 2015-late afternoon/early evening**

Lilly sat, or at least _attempted _to, sit down on the couch. By this point, she was exactly 7 months pregnant,so as anyone

can imagine, it was no easy task.

Joshua was on the floor playing with his toys. Normally, she would have gladly gotten down and played with him, but

considering her current size, it just wasn't possible. She had to admit that she did enjoy being pregnant-in the beginning,

but now that she was inching closer and closer to her due date, she _really _wanted this baby out.

She had just opened a magazine, and was starting to flip through it when Scotty walked in the door-home from work.

She looked up as he did..

"Hey honey, how was work?"

"Busy as usual, but just thinking about you, Joshua, and little Ella made the whole day go by much faster."he replied.

As soon as Joshua heard his dad's voice, he turned and ran over to him excitedly.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed, stretching out his arms.

"Hey, buddy" Scotty said, bending over and picking him up. "Have you been a good boy for mommy today?"

"Yeah" he replied, nodding his head.

"That's good." He kissed him on the cheek, and then set him back down on the floor. He immediately went back

to playing. He looked over at Lilly, who was literally flopped out on the couch.

"You know, I would gladly go over _there_ and kiss you, but seeing as I can't really move without your help, you're going

to have to come over here."

"Definitely not a problem" he said, setting his stuff down. He walked over and sat down next to her, and placed a gentle

kiss on her lips.

"So how's our little Ella doing today?" he asked, leaning over and kissing her belly.

"She's doing very well, but she's been _very_ active lately."

"That's good. I'm glad everything's okay."

"Yeah, everything is great. So, are you ready to eat? I would have eaten sooner, but I wanted to wait for you-Joshua did, too."

"Yes, I'm very ready. Here Lil, let my help you up." After he had gotten her up off the couch, he took Joshua by the hand, and they

all headed into the kitchen.

He got everything out on the table, and they all had a nice leisurely dinner-each of them talking about how their day had gone.

Afterwards, he (and Lilly, as much as she could) cleaned up.

By that time, it was Joshua's bedtime, so Scotty picked him up and they took him up to his room. They laid him in his own bed,

which he had been sleeping in for the last 2 months. They both kissed him goodnight, turned out the light, and closed the door

before walking down the hall a little ways to their room.

After they had both gotten ready, Scotty walked around to Lilly's side of the bed, and helped her get in. Then, after going around

and getting in on his side, they both covered up. Before turning out the light, though, he turned to her.

"Goodnight, Lil" he said, leaning over and kissing her. "Goodnight, Ella" he said as he leaned over and kissed her belly.

"Goodnight, Scotty." she replied, gladly returning the kiss.

They turned out the lights, and snuggled up close to one another. No sooner had the lights gone out than Lilly was asleep,

leaving Scotty alone with his thoughts. He couldn't believe that in exactly 2 months, he would be a father again-this time to

a little girl. He smiled at the thought. They had both dreamed about this for so long-having both a boy and a girl, and now,

at last, it was about to happen. With that thought running through his head, he was _finally _able to get to sleep.

They both had been praying that these last 2 months would just speed by-well, their prayers were about to be answered.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-part 1

**Exactly 2 months later-August 26th, 2015-early afternoon** **(Lilly's due date)**

11:55 a.m.

Scotty and Lilly were relaxing on the couch watching t.v. Earlier, they had called Samantha and asked her if she could take Joshua

over to her place and watch him for a little while, so that they could have some time alone together, which she gladly did. A couple

minutes into what they were watching, however, a pain shot through Lilly-causing her to touch her belly and lean over.

Scotty noticed this immediately. "Are you okay, Lil?" he asked, looking concerned.

It took her a few seconds to respond. "Yeah, I'm fine. The baby's just kicking extra hard, I guess." She leaned back into the couch,

but 3 minutes later, the same thing happened, only this time, it was followed by a popping sound, and then-wetness.

"Okay, I was wrong. Scotty, honey, my water just broke."

Scotty's eyes widened. He very quickly jumped off the couch. "Is everything packed? How far apart are the contractions?" he asked,

already starting to run around nervously.

"Honey, relax. Yes, everything is packed and ready. As for my contractions, well, right now they're about 15 minutes apart." Lilly

replied, still able to pretty much breath normally.

"Well, I still think we should leave now. After all, we don't know how long or how short this one's going to last. Okay, everything's packed-

let's get going."he said, kissing her on the cheek before escorting her out of the house and locking the door.

He helped her into the car, got in himself, and again they were off to the hospital. Everything was fine, until another one hit her, again causing

her to kind of double over.

"Okay," she said, now starting to breath a little harder "that one was a little more intense."

"It's all right, honey. Just keep breathing. We're almost there. He was right-about 10 minutes later, they pulled into the hospital parking lot,

and up to the emergency entrance.

An orderly came out with a wheelchair, and with Scotty right by her side holding her right hand with his left, and her bag with his right, they

wheeled her inside and up to a room in the maternity ward.

This was it. This was really happening-_again_. Like the last time, she wished she could say that the hardest part was over. But this time, like

like the time before, was only just the beginning.

Chapter 17-part 2

**4 hrs. into labor-4:00 p.m.**

Lilly wouldn't deny that she had been in pain when she was having their son-it was true. That was nothing, however, compared to this time

around. With the first one, it had been extreme _pain_. With this one, it was extreme _agony_. She was only 4 hours in, but even she was praying

that this one wouldn't last as long as the first. The contractions, which at started out every 15 minutes, were now coming every _1_.

She had been checked 2 hours earlier, and was found to have been at 6 centimeters. She was sincerely hoping that she would at least be

a little closer the next time around.

Thankfully, walked in about 2 minutes later. "_Good,"_ she thought _"maybe now the end is in sight"_.

"Okay, let's check again-see how much you've progressed since the last time." She put on a pair of clean hospital gloves, and checked a

again. "Well, you're getting closer-you're now up to 8 centimeters-just 2 more to go. I'm thinking you'll be ready to start pushing in just

a little over an hour." she said, taking the gloves off and washing her hands. "I'll be back soon to check again." And with that, she walked

back out the door.

**5 hrs.15 mins. into labor-5:15 p.m.**

_"Please God-PLEASE let this end soon." _Lilly thought. She honestly didn't think she could stand the this pain _anymore_. It was at that

moment, thankfully, that the doctor walked back in the room.

"Now then, let's hope this is it." she said, as she put on another clean pair of hospital gloves, and then checked her-_again_."Good news-

you're all the way there." she said, smiling. "Now just let me get ready, and then you can start pushing."

As she was getting ready, Scotty leaned down, and again whispered something in her ear: "You're the strongest woman I know. Don't

give up, Lil._ I know _you can do this again." He then took her hand in both of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

turned back around, and sat down on her stool in front of Lilly.

"Okay, now as soon as you feel a contraction, I want you to push down and hold it for 10 seconds. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10. Good."

she said. "Now, as soon as you have another one, I want you to do the same thing." Lilly waited another minutes, another one hit, and

she pushed down again.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10-okay. You're almost there. Just one more push, and the head should be out. Just do that same thing again."

Another minute passed, another one hit, and again she pushed down.

"1..2..3..4..5.." She screamed just as loud, if not louder, than she did with their son, as the head started to crown. "6..7..8..9..10 All

right, now stop pushing. The head is out."

She suctioned out the nose and mouth, and then looked back up at Lilly.

"Okay, one more good, strong push, and you'll finally have your baby. Ready? Push!"

"1..2..3..4..5.."

"Come on, Lil. I know you can do this again. You're almost there." Scotty urged, once again never letting go of her hand.

"6..7.."

"This is it!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "We are NEVER, EVER having sex AGAIN! I mean it this time!

This time, when she said that, Scotty just smiled-remembering what the doctor had told him the last time.

"Just a little bit more now. 8..9..10." Just then, she felt something slip out, and once again they heard the very welcome

cries of their new baby.

"Congratulation-it's a girl!" the doctor announced, carefully setting the baby on Lilly's stomach. She was even more exhausted

now than she had been the first time, but again, she couldn't stop crying tears of utter joy.

"Oh my God, Lil. You did it again. I'm so proud of you. She's beautiful." Scotty cried, once again leaning over and kissing her

sweat-drenched forehead.

"Well," Dr. Johnson said, holding the scissors up and looking over at Scotty "would you like to cut the cord again-Dad?"

"Of course-I'd be honored" he said, having calmed down a little, but still noticeably emotional. He took the scissors, and then

cut the cord-again severing this particular bond.

"Okay, we're just going to clean her up, and then we'll bring her right back over." one of the nurses said, carefully picking her

up.

"All right. Thank you." Lilly said. She, like Scotty, had calmed down a little bit, but was still noticeably emotional.

While they were cleaning her up and getting her ready, Scotty looked down at her. "You're amazing. I've never loved anyone

as much as I love you right now."

"I love you, too." she replied, as they both leaned in for a kiss.

They had just finished up what they were doing, and one of the nurses, as promised, brought her over and placed her gently

into her waiting arms.

Lilly looked down, smiled, and then started crying all over again.

"She's...amazing."she said, looking up at Scotty and smiling before turning her attention back to their daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Ella Elizabeth Valens. I'm your mommy, and l love you very much."

Scotty couldn't help but smile as he watched mother and baby. "Can I hold her now?"

"Of course-she's yours, too, you know."

He reached down, and carefully lifted their daughter up and into his arms. His _daughter_-he was a father-_again_. He looked

down at her and smiled.

"Hey Ella," he said, "I'm your daddy, and I love you so much. "She's so beautiful...she's...perfect." he said, looking up at her

briefly before turning his attention back to their baby.

He couldn't help it. The tears just continued to flow.

He gently placed their daughter back in Lilly's arms, and sat down on the right side of the hospital bed. For the next few

minutes, all they could seem to do was look down and smile-completely in awe of this new life the two of them had created.

She was the first one to speak up:

"Once again, this couldn't have happened on a more perfect day. She was born exactly 1 year and 10 months after Joshua,

not to mention at the exact same _time _as him, and on top of that, exactly two months shy of our 3rd wedding anniversary.

I honestly can't think of any better way of celebrating our anniversary early than this, can you?

"No, I really can't. And you know what else, Lil? You could give me everything that I've ever wanted in my life, but none of it would _ever _be

_nearly _as important, or more loved than what you gave me today-our precious daughter. She is the best present-anniversary,birthday,

Christmas or Valentine's Day, early or not, that you could have ever given me."

They then looked back down at their daughter-now sleeping peacefully in Lilly's arms. They smiled before looking back up at each other,

and leaning in for another much deserved kiss.

At that moment, alone with her husband and new daughter, Lilly couldn't believe how _lucky _she was. She had been married to the most

amazing man any woman could have _ever _asked for for almost 3 years, and now here they were with an almost 3 year old son, who was

definitely the spitting image of his father, and a newborn daughter that she and Scotty both hoped would look just like her.

She really was living the fairytale life. And if anyone were to ever ask her what she would change about it, she knew exactly what she

would tell them. Nothing-absolutely _nothing_.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**Note:**__ In this chapter, I'm just going to skip right to the next day. I was going to do a section where they_

_introduce their son to their daughter, but have decided not to. It will still have happened, though._

**10:00 a.m. the next day-August 27th, 2015**

Yesterday had been a long day, and while it _didn't _surprise Lilly that Scotty was still asleep, it _did_ surprise her that she

_wasn't_. After all, _she _was the one who had experienced 6 of the most painful hours of her life bringing their daughter into the

world. She looked over at the bassinette next to her bed-yeah, it might have been painful, but she wouldn't trade her for _anything._

She carefully picked her up and held her gently in her arms-being as quiet as she could, so as to not wake Scotty. However,

he woke up about 5 minutes later anyway, so she really had nothing to worry about.

"Morning, sleepyhead." she said with a smile.

"Morning." he replied yawning, before getting up, walking over, and sitting back down on her bed.

"And how's our precious little girl doing this morning?" he asked, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss on her

forehead.

"She's doing great-she was a perfect little angel all night"she replied, smiling. "Would you like to hold her again?"

"Of course." he replied, carefully leaning over and taking her out of her arms and into his. Lilly sat up a little farther,

leaned both arms on Scotty's right shoulder, and, like he was doing, gazed down lovingly at their daughter.

Just then, to their great delight, she opened her eyes.

"Doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?" Lilly asked.

"She sure does. In fact, everything about her reminds me of you. She's absolutely beautiful-just like her mother."

Gazing into each others eyes, they smiled before sharing another brief kiss.

While, at that very moment, they didn't know exactly when they would be going home, one thing _was _for sure-they

couldn't _wait _until they did.

**4 hours later-2:00 p.m.**

Not much had changed in the last few hours, except that Lilly was now laying _back _in the bed, and _she _was now

holding Ella. Just then, they heard a knock at the door, and walked in.

"Hey, how's the new little family doing?"

"She's doing great. She's an absolute angel."Scotty replied, leaning over and gently kissing their daughter's

forehead.

"That's wonderful. Well, I thought I'd be the one to give you the good news. Everything looks good, and you guys

will definitely be able to go today."

"You hear that, Ella, baby? We get to go home today." Lily whispered in her ear.

"So what time will we be able to leave?" Scotty asked.

"Well, like before, check out time is 3:00. Is that still okay?"

"Yes, that's fine. It'll give us plenty of time to get ready."

"Great, then I guess I'll leave and let you all get ready to go."

"All right, thank you so much. Again, you were _wonderful_." Lilly said.

"It's just my job. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

As she left, Scotty looked at the clock. "All right then, I guess we better get packing. We only have one hour

left before check out."

**58 minutes later-2:58 p.m.**

It took them a little while to get themselves, as well as their daughter ready, but they finally did manage it.

While Scotty went to go sign them out, a wheelchair was again brought to help transfer Lilly and the baby

to the car.

He walked back into the room, grabbed her bag, and once again they all headed out-reaching the car right

as it turned 3:00.

Scotty gently lifted little Ella out of Lilly's arms, and safely secured her in her carseat. He then opened the

passenger side door and helped her get in, before going around to the driver's side and getting in himself.

He started the car, and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. This was it. They were finally go back home-

home to their son, home _with _their daughter, and home-to a brand new life.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**45 minutes later-3:45 p.m.**

About 45 minutes later, they pulled into their driveway, and Scotty stopped the car. They were home again at last. He went around

and opened Lilly's door, carefully helping her out. Next, he opened the back door, unbuckled the car seat and gently lifted their daughter

out and into his arms.

He leaned down close to her and whispered "Hey little Ella-we're home." before giving her a kiss and setting her into Lilly's waiting arms.

He put an arm around her shoulder, and they headed back into their house-all three of them. Now all they needed was their son, and the

picture would be complete.

Lilly had called Samantha on their way home, and told her to bring Joshua over as soon as possible. They had just gotten settled in when

the doorbell rang. Since she was holding the baby, Scotty answered it.

Samantha came in with their son-his little hand in hers. They all talked for a little while before she decided that the new family should be

left alone, and said goodbye.

After she had left, Lilly carefully handed Ella over to Scotty, took Joshua by the hand, and they all sat down on the couch. She placed him

on her lap, and wrapped an arm around the back of the couch-very much content in just admiring their new little family. All of a sudden, their

little boy did the sweetest thing-he gently place a hand on his new sister, leaned over, and gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

Proud parents that they were, Scotty and Lilly couldn't help but smile. She then leaned her head against his shoulder before snuggling into

his chest.

"I love you." she whispered softly.

"I love you, too." he replied, kissing the top of her head. "All of you."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Exactly 1 year later-August 26, 2016 (2 months shy of their 4th anniversary, as well as Ella's 1st)**

Time once again just passed by in a flash, and just like that their little Ella was 1 year old. Scotty and Lilly couldn't believe

it. It seemed like she had just been born.

Later on that afternoon, they were all sitting in the living room watching t.v. Scotty and Lilly were relaxing in each others arms on

the couch, and Joshua and Ella were sitting on the floor in front of them, playing with their toys. All of a sudden, they saw something

happen that took their attention _completely _away from the tv.

Ella, who was only a year old had, like her brother at the same age, managed to push herself up and stand up on her own.

"Honey, look at that! Quick, go get the camcorder!" Lilly exclaimed.

Scotty ran over and grabbed the camcorder off of the table. By the time he had gotten back to the living room and had started

recording, little Ella walked for the first time. At that point, Lilly was directly in front of her-just a couple steps away. She knelt

down on the floor, and as soon as their daughter had taken those last couple steps towards her, she scooped her up in her arms

before standing back up herself.

"That was amazing...unbelievable. Who could have predicted that both our kids would start walking at the same age?"

"I know-"Lilly replied, "it's just incredible."

She then looked back at Ella. "You did it, baby!" she said, as both her and Scotty leaned in and placed a kiss on each of her

cheeks.

She switched her over to her right side, wrapped an arm around Scotty's waist, and snuggled in close to his chest. He gave her

a short but sweet kiss on the lips.

Again, what could possibly beat what they had just witnessed? They didn't know it yet, but they were about to receive their _second_

surprise of the night.

After putting Joshua in bed and kissing him goodnight, they took Ella into the nursery. They quietly walked in, and over to the crib.

Lilly gently laid her down on her back and covered her up.

"Goodnight. Mommy loves you very much." she said, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Goodnight, princess. Daddy loves you very much, too." Scotty said, also giving her a little kiss.

He then wrapped his right arm around Lilly's waist, and they both walked out of the nursery-turning out the light as they did. Before

they had a chance to close the door, however, they both heard a noise that sounded like someone getting up. They turned around,

and saw little Ella standing up in her crib, holding onto the rails with both hands.

"Hey, what are you doing, baby girl?" Lilly asked as she walked back over. As soon as she got there, Ella lifted up both hands and

held them out to her. "Mama" she said, now motioning with her hands for her to pick her up.

She did, and then turned to face Scotty. "Did you hear that, honey? She just said her first word!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's wonderful. Our little girl is really growing up fast." he replied, giving their daughter a little kiss on the cheek.

"I'll tell you what-why don't you go on to bed, and I'll be up as soon as I get her to sleep." Lilly said as she starting rocking Ella

back and forth in her arms.

"All right-goodnight, princess." Scotty said, leaning over and giving her one last goodnight kiss. He then looked back up at

Lilly.

"Don't keep me waiting too long." he said with a wink before leaning in _and _receiving a kiss on the lips, before heading out of the

room.

She looked back down at their daughter-her eyes were drooping, and you could tell that she was almost completely asleep. Lilly

walked around for a couple more minutes before again looking down. Seeing that she was now completely asleep, she carefully laid

her back down in her crib and covered her back up before leaning in and kissing her again.

"Goodnight, baby girl." she whispered, as she quietly turned off the light, walked out of the room, and closed the door.

A couple minutes later, she walked back into their room, finding Scotty already in bed.

"Well, it took her a couple minutes, but she's now safe in her crib, and sleeping peacefully."

"That's good-now then, let's get down to business." he replied, with a sly smile playing on his lips.

"Ooo, I _loove _the way you think." she said, smiling. Before they knew it, Scotty was laying on top of her, and they were making

mad, passionate love-of course being careful so as to not wake their kids. A few minutes into, they stopped. He looked at her

adoringly before leaning in close and saying: "Lilly, my wife-I love you," at which point they both leaned in and picked _right _back

up where they had left off.

All in all, it had been another _amazing _night with the man she loved. At that moment, Lilly didn't think that she could possibly

love Scotty any more, but he was about to prove her wrong-by doing something _completely _unexpected.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**September 26th, 2017-1 month shy of their 5th wedding anniversary, and 8 months into Lilly's 3rd pregnancy (w/twins)**

Lilly couldn't believe all that had happened in the almost 5 years that she and Scotty had been married-the birth of their son, Joshua

(already a little over 4 years old) as well as the birth of their daughter, Ella (already a little over 2 years old). Not only that, but she was now

8 months pregnant with twins (a boy _and _a girl)-Zachary Matthew and Emma Alexis.

She remembered how excited Scotty had been when she had told him that she was pregnant _yet again_, and how that excitement had

only grown when they found out that this time, they would be having twins!

Anyways, the nursery was all ready-all they needed now were the babies, and their family really would be complete. However, that wasn't

the only big event about to take place-exactly one 1 month from then (which also happened to be her due date as well), she and Scotty

would be celebrating their 5th wedding anniversary.

Lilly knew that he would do something incredibly romantic-that was just his nature. So imagine her surprise when he told her they were

going back to the big island of Hawaii to celebrate. Little did she know that that was only part of it, and that the best was yet to come.

**October 26th, 2017-Hawaii (the Big Island)-their 5th wedding anniversary, as well as Lilly's due date**

Scotty and Lilly were alone in their hotel room-her dad, as well as his parents had flown down, and so Joshua and Ella were with them.

They were both just laying on the bed wrapped in each others arms. All of a sudden, he turned and looked at her.

"Well Lil, as much as I wish we could just stay like this forever, we really should get ready and get going-everybody's waiting for us."

"Everybody's waiting for us?" she asked, totally confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see." he said, smiling. He got dressed, and she did, too, but she still had no idea what was about to happen. As they walked

hand-in-hand along the beautiful shoreline, he leaned over and whispered in her ear: "All right, now close your eyes, and don't worry-

I'll be right here to guide you every step of the way." She did as she was told, and he continued leading her along. Just then, we stopped,

and he spoke again:

"All right, open them." She did, and when she did, she couldn't believe her eyes. They were standing at the beginning of an aisle, at the end

of which marked the exact location on the beach where they had spent so many amazing times while on their honeymoon 5 years earlier. It

then hit her what they were about to do-they were about to renew their vows as husband and wife, and just when she thought he couldn't get

any more romantic.

He then looked at her.

"May I?" he asked, as he held out his arm, which she gladly took. They both smiled at each other, and then, with the sound of the small

waves gently lapping against the shore, they headed down the aisle. Once they got there, they faced the minister, and the service began.

"Welcome family and friends...love and relationships are what life is all about. We have come joyfully to celebrate the decision Scott and

Lillian made 5 years ago to share their love by joining in marriage. Good relationships never stop growing. Like fine wine, they get better

with age."

"Scott and Lillian, you have now been married 5 years, and through all the years of your journey together, you have now come back to this

beautiful setting so that you could renew your vow and commitment of love for each other."

"No marriage is perfect. As you continue in this union, you already know that it will continue to take alot of love and work to keep your

relationship and ongoing success. As you continue to travel on your journey together, always remember to:"

"Let your love be stronger than your anger. Learn the wisdom of compromise, for it is better to bend than to break. Believe the best of

your beloved rather than the worst. Confide in your partner and ask for help when you need it. Remember that true friendship is the basis

of any lasting relationship. Give your spouse the same courtesies and kindnesses you bestow on your friends. And...say "I love you" every

day."

"I would now like to share a special reading of love."

_"__**Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet, understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through**_

_**good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses.**_

_**Love is content with the present, it hopes for the future, and it does not brood over the past. It's the day-in and day-out chronicle**_

_**of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories and working toward common goals.**_

_**If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things that are missing. If you don't have love in your life, no matter**_

_**what else there is, it's not enough."**_

"We now come to the renewing of vows."

"Scott and Lillian, when you first joined hands and hearts 5 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. Marriage is a precious

gift, a lifelong dedication to love, and a daily challenge to love one another more fully and more freely. You promised to love, honor, and cherish

one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your

promise."

"The vows you will now renew are a solemn pledge of love, and are a reaffirmation of your commitment to one another. Please face each other

and take join hands."

"Scott, if you wish to reaffirm your love for Lillian, then look into her eyes and into her heart, and repeat after me:

"On our wedding day, I made a choice to pledge my commitment to you."

**"On our wedding day, I made a choice to pledge my commitment to you."**

"And although it seems like just yesterday when I stood across from you as my bride,"

**"And although it seems like just yesterday when I stood across from you as my bride,"**

"we have been through alot together-laughter and tears, joy and sorrow, and through those times, I can honestly say

I have loved you every step of the way."

**"we have been through alot together-laughter and tears, joy and sorrow, and through those times, I can honestly**

**say I have loved you every step of the way."**

"Today, I want to renew these vows, and again pledge my love and life to you."

**"Today, I want to renew these vows, and again pledge my love and life to you."**

"I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer."

**"I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer."**

"I will always think you are perfect-perfect for me."

**"I will always think you are perfect-perfect for me."**

"I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and most of all your best friend."

**"I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and most of all your best friend."**

"Faced with changes and alternatives, I have become so aware that you are, and always will be my soul-mate."

**"Faced with changes and alternatives, I have become so aware that you are, and always will be my soul-mate."**

"I thank you for the two wonderful children you have given me, as well as our two unborn children,"

**"I thank you for the two wonderful children you have given me, as well as our two unborn children,"**

"and promise to love you, honor you and cherish you, and most of all to keep you in my heart forever."

**"and promise to love you, honor you and cherish you, and most of all to keep you in my heart forever."**

"So whatever the future may hold for us,"

**"So whatever the future may hold for us,"**

"we will always have our love, and that for me is enough."

**"we will always have our love, and that for me is enough."**

"I will love you always."

**"I will love you always."**

"Lillian, if you wish to reaffirm your love for Scott, then look into his eyes and into his heart, and repeat after me:

"On our wedding day, I made a choice to pledge my commitment to you."

**"On our wedding day, I made a choice to pledge my commitment to you."**

"And although it seems like just yesterday when I stood across from you as my husband,"

**"And although it seems like just yesterday when I stood across from you as my husband,"**

"we have been through a lot together-laughter and tears, joy and sorrow, and through those times, I can honestly

say I have loved you every step of the way."

**"we have been through a lot together-laughter and tears, joy and sorrow, and through those times, I can**

**honestly say I have loved you every step of the way."**

"Today, I want to renew these vows, and again pledge my love and life to you."

**"Today, I want to renew these vows, and again pledge my love and life to you."**

"I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer."

**"I promise to be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer."**

"I will always think you are perfect-perfect for me."

**"I will always think you are perfect-perfect for me."**

"I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and most of all your best friend."

**"I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and most of all your best friend."**

"Faced with challenges and alternatives, I have become so aware that you are, and always will be my soul-mate."

**"Faced with challenges and alternatives, I have become so aware that you are, and always will be my**

**soul-mate."**

"I thank you for the two wonderful children you have given me, as well as our two unborn children,"

**"I thank you for the two wonderful children you have given me, as well as our two unborn children,"**

"and promise to love you, honor you and cherish you, and most of all to keep you in my heart forever."

**"and promise to love you, honor you, and cherish you, and most of all to keep you in my heart forever."**

"So whatever the future may hold for us,"

**"So whatever the future may hold for us,"**

"we will always have our love, and that for me is enough."

**"we will always have our love, and that for me is enough."**

"I will love you always."

**"I will love you always."**

"Now we come to the re-dedication of the rings."

"Scott and Lillian, 5 years ago you chose these rings as the symbol of your marriage covenant. They are made

of gold, a metal that does not tarnish and is enduring. These rings represent the ties that bind you together as

husband and wife. They are an endless circle representing your marriage union, which shall be eternal as pure

as these rings."

"Scott, please place this ring on Lillian's left hand, and repeat after me:

"With this ring, I wed you Lillian for today, tomorrow, and for all the years to come."

**"With this ring, I wed you Lillian for today, tomorrow, and for all the years to come."**

"Please wear it as a sign of my love,"

**"Please wear it as a sign of my love,"**

"and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be your husband."

**"and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be you husband."**

"Lillian, please place this ring on Scott's left hand, and repeat after me:

"With this ring, I wed you Scott for today, tomorrow, and for all the years to come."

**"With this ring, I wed you Scott for today, tomorrow, and for all the years to come."**

"Please wear it as a sign of my love,"

**"Please wear it as a sign of my love,"**

"and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be your wife."

**"and a notice to all the world that you have chosen me to be your wife."**

"Let these rings serve as the symbol of your continued love and commitment to each other,

and may they also serve as a sign of your continued happiness and joy."

"Scott and Lillian, may the sun bring you new energy by day. May the moon softly restore you by

night. May the rain wash away your worries. May your joys be sweet as spring flowers that grow;

as bright as fire when winter winds blow; as countless as leaves that float down in the fall; as serene

as the love that keeps watch over all. And may you live the days of your life in peace, love, and happiness."

"And now, having witnessed your vows and affirmations with all who are assembled here, and by the authority

of love itself, I do affirm that you have expressed your desire to continue your journey as husband and wife."

"You may now seal your vows, and confirm your continued commitment and love for each other with a kiss."

They both leaned in and shared another absolutely _magical _kiss.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present to you, once again as husband and wife, Valens!"

After wards, as they both walked around gladly accepting hugs and congratulations, Lilly wanted someone to pinch her.

She just couldn't convince herself that all this _had _happened, and that it all _was _for real. She thought that if she snapped

her fingers, she would wake up, and it all would have been a dream. However, upon looking around at all the people there,

at the ring on _her _left hand, at her _very _large full-term belly, at the ring on _Scotty's _left hand, and finally at Scotty himself,

she realized that this was _indeed _real.

At that very moment, they both thought that there was absolutely _nothing_ that could happen that could _possibly _make

this day any better than it already had been. Soon enough however, something else _would _happen. It would be something that would

catch them both _completely _off guard. It would be something for which they thought they _had_ prepared for, but that they, when the time

would actually arrive, would come to realize just how much they _had not_.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

_Note: I know the ceremony started early, but I'm just pretending that the kids went to bed_

_a good amount of hours before, so that they would have gotten enough sleep._

_Note: Aside from the kids, I also own the midwife,Karen and her apprentice, Katie._

**Same day- 8:15 a.m.(Hawaii time), 2:15 p.m.(Pennsylvania time)**

They had had a marvelous 4 day vacation on the Big Island, climaxing with their _very _beautiful vow renewal ceremony-which

had ended just 30 minutes earlier. Now, they were on their way back home to Pennsylvania. Scotty had told Lilly just

a little while ago that he had something else planned for a little later that evening. Little did they both know, though, that it would

be upstaged by something bigger-something _much _bigger.

**9:15 p.m. that night-**

Their plane had landed at the airport in Philly at 8:15, and they had just arrived home. After they had all unpacked, Lilly called

Samantha and told her that they had plans, and asked, since it was so late, if she could pick the kids up at about 9:25, and take them

back to her place for the night. Samantha said she would be very happy to. After they finished talking, and she hung up the phone, she,

with Scotty's help sat down on the couch with him while the kids played.

"Man, how much longer must I be like this? I feel like I'm going to go crazy if something doesn't happen soon." she whined.

"Relax, honey," Scotty said, laying his hand on her _extremely _large belly, before leaning over and kissing it. "they'll come out when

they're ready." He then leaned in and gave her a kiss as well.

"I hope you're right-I _really _ hope you're right."

**10 minutes later-9:25 p.m.**

Samantha had just arrived to pick up the kids. Scotty and Lilly kissed them both goodnight, before watching them grab Samantha's hands

and walk out the door. Of course they loved their kids, but still, it was nice to be alone-just the two of them.

**5 minutes later-9:30 p.m.**

He took her hand, lead her over to the table, helped her to sit down, and told her to close her eyes. She was very curious by now, but did as

she was told. He lit a few candles, dimmed the lights in the kitchen, and then brought two plate in-setting the first one at his spot, and the other

one down in front of her. After wards, he knelt down beside her and said "All right-open them."

Lilly couldn't believe what she saw-the room was completely dark except for a couple candles on the table, and a little light coming from the

kitchen. As if that weren't enough, in front of her was the most beautiful, not to mention most scrumptious looking dessert she had ever seen.

"Oh, this is so beautiful-I love it!"

"I knew you would" he smiled. "Happy anniversary, Lil."

"Happy anniversary, Scotty" she replied smiling, as they both leaned in for a brief little kiss.

Once they were both seated, they proceeded to dig into their delicious looking meal. Then it happened-she had just _barely_ stuck her fork

into her first bite of food when a pain shot through her abdomen, causing her to push her chair back (as best she could) and hunch over. She

felt another one, and then-wetness.

Scotty saw everything that happened, and naturally, became very concerned. "What's wrong?" he asked, walking over and placing a hand

on her back.

"Well, based on the fact that I'm hunched over, and there's wetness, I would say that the babies are coming. Why don't you call Karen, and,"

but before she could finish her sentence another contraction hit, again causing her to double over. "let her know what's going on, and to come

over right away."

"All right" he said, grabbing the phone and walking into the living room-still with a direct view of her. About 3 minutes later, he walked back in.

"She'll be here in about 15 minutes" he told her, rubbing her back gently.

"Good...that's good."Lilly replied, her breathing slowly starting to become harder.

They waited for the midwife anxiously, and cherished these last few moments alone together-knowing very well that times like this would now

become even _more_ limited.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_**Note:**__ Just in case you can't tell, I put 10 minutes in between when the twins. The girl is born at 11:30 p.m., and_

_the boy at 11:40 p.m._

_**Note:**__ You may all think it's weird that I made the labor so short, especially with twins, but I did a little searching_

_around online and found that it could happen._

**1 -10:30 p.m.**

Lilly had just entered her first hour of labor, and the contractions were already coming every 10 minutes. The midwife, Karen, and

her apprentice, Katie had arrived right at 9:50-exactly 15 minutes after they had been called. Upon arriving, she proceeded to check

and see how far she had dilated, and had found her to be at 5 centimeters.

At that moment, all Lilly wished for was for 2 healthy babies, and for this labor to go faster than the other 2 had. Little did she know

that _both _of those wishes would soon come true.

**10 minutes later-10:40 p.m.**

She was now 1 hour and 10 minutes into labor, and was surprised at just how much faster this labor _was _going. The contractions were now

coming every_ 5 _minutes. Was she still in pain? Yes, but so far, it hadn't been nearly as bad as the other two. Scotty was amazing-he had

stayed sitting by her head the whole time, and had been doing whatever he could to help and comfort her in her time of need. She honestly

didn't think she would have made it as far as she had without him. Karen checked her again, and this time found Lilly to already be up to 8.

She was pleased beyond belief when she was told she didn't think it would be too much longer-she just prayed that she was right.

**20 minutes later-11:00 p.m. (pushed a total of 30 minutes for the first twin)**

1 hour and 30 minutes in-the contractions had now gone from every 5 minutes to every _1 _minute. Amazingly though, the pain had only

increased just a _little _bit more.

Lilly had just been checked again, and they were all beyond pleased to discover that she was now up to 10-complete. Karen had been

right-it really _wouldn't _be too much longer now.

It was now time for the pushing to begin. Karen got her medical gloves, and looked up at Scotty.

"Well Scotty, would you like to help bring these two little babies into the world?"

"I would honored." He covered Lilly's hand with both of his, kissed it, and whispered "you can do this again, Lil. I believe

in you" before moving down to where Karen was.

"All right Lilly, now as soon as a contraction hits, I want you to push down and hold it for 10 seconds. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.

Good. Now do that same thing again" She waited for another one, and then pushed down again.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10-okay. You're almost there. Once more, and the head should be out. Do what you just did _one_

more time."

Just then, another one hit. "1..2..3..4..5.." Just like with each of their first two kids, she screamed louder than she thought she

could as the head started to crown. "6..7..8..9..10. All right, now stop pushing-the head's out."

She suctioned out the nose and mouth before looking back up.

"Okay, just one more good strong push, and you'll have your first baby. Now then-push!"

"Come on, honey. Don't give up-just one more."

Another one hit, and she bared down with all her might. Just then she felt something slide out, and heard a

_very _hearty cry.

"Oh my gosh, Lil. You did it again. We have another healthy baby _girl_ !" Tears of joy started running down Scotty's

face as he laid their new _daughter _on her stomach. She looked at the baby, and then _she _started crying tears of joy

as well.

"Well _Daddy_, would you like to cut the cord _yet_ again?"

"Of course." He was doing a little better, but was still visibly emotional. He took the scissors, and carefully cut where

he was supposed to.

"All right, now I'm just going to hand your daughter over to Katie so that she can clean her up and weigh her. After all,

we still have one more to go."

_"Thank goodness it's just __one __ more."_ Lilly thought to herself.

"Now once again, wait until another contraction comes and then hold it for 10 seconds. 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10.

Good. As soon as you have another one, I want you to do that again. Lilly waited another minute, another one hit,

and she pushed down again.

"1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10-okay. Again, you're almost there. Now once more, and the head should be out." At that

moment another one hit, and causing her to again push down.

"1..2..3..4..5.." Lilly screamed again, although not as loud as with the first, as the head started to crown. "6..7..8..9..10.

Now stop pushing. The head it out."

She suctioned out the nose and mouth like before, and then again looked back up.

"Okay, one last good strong push and you'll have your _second _baby. Now push!"

"Come on Lil. I know you have one more in you. You can do this."

She again did as she was told (when she had another contraction, of course), and pushed down one more time with all

her remaining strength. _Again_, she felt something slide out of her and then heard _another _cry.

"This is incredible. I can't believe it. We have another healthy baby _boy!_" Scotty started crying tears of joy all over again.

He cut the cord, and then laid their new _son _on her stomach. Just like before, she again started crying tears of joy.

"Now then, I'll just take your son over to Katie, and we'll get him all ready as well. After that, we'll bring them right back

over." She cleaned up before heading over to help her apprentice.

While they waited, Scotty went over and sat on the opposite side of the bed, and looked over at Lilly. "I can't believe

you did this all again. I'm so proud of you." He leaned in for a kiss.

"Anything for you, baby. Anything for you." She then leaned in and happily returned the kiss.

At that moment, they both looked up and saw Karen and Katie walking over, each one with a baby in their arms.

Karen was holding their daughter, and placed her in Lilly's right arm, and Katie was holding their son, and placed

him in her left arm. As soon as they walked away, she looked down at their new little bundles of joy.

Her eyes started to mist up again. She couldn't believe they were actually _here_.

"Welcome to the world, Emma Alexis and Zachary Matthew. I'm your mommy, and I love you both very much." She

leaned over and gave each of them a small little kiss on the forehead. She then looked up at Scotty.

"All right, you two. There's someone else you can't wait to meet you. Say hello to your daddy." Scotty leaned in and

gently lifted their new daughter out of her right arm and into his, as she gently placed their new son in his left. He looked

down at them in awe. He just couldn't believe that he was a father _again_.

"They're absolutely perfect-and beautiful, just like their mother." He smiled as he leaned over and gave her a kiss, before

kissing Emma and Zachary as well.

Afterward, Lilly reached over and carefully took Zachary back into her arms, so that they were now each holding a baby. Just then,

Karen walked back over.

"Sorry to interrupt this special moment here, but we need to get you to the hospital. It's just to check everyone out, and

make sure everyone's okay. I just called for an ambulance. They should be here in about 15 minutes."

"All right. Thank you so much-for everything." They both looked up briefly, before again turning their attention back to their

new babies-again completely in awe at these two new lives they had created.

Just then, the ambulance arrived and loaded them up-Scotty getting in last and closing the doors behind him. As

soon as he did, they headed off to the hospital.

That _day _might have just ended, but their new _life _together- this time with _4_ kids-had only just begun.


End file.
